


Underneath the mistletoe

by tea_for_bee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Corans an infant, Cute, Eggnog, Fluff, Garlic knots?, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), i don’t know, mistletoe obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 09:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19867552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_for_bee/pseuds/tea_for_bee
Summary: Will Shiro’s Christmas present to Keith end in disaster, or will love win and take our hearts?





	Underneath the mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I am aware it’s the middle of summer here, fight me. I thought of this and HAD to write it. There was no other option. Not even death was an option because then my ghost would have to write this.

Lance’s eyes snapped open quickly, a large smile spreading across his face. He could practically feel the jingle bells in his chest. It was finally Christmas. He jumped up and quickly went to brush his teeth and finish his skin care routine before running out into the hall, yelping “hooray!” He ran to the kitchen and he could already smell the gingerbread cookies. He burst through the door, happily jumping up and down. “Morning! Merry Christmas!!!” Lance shrieks.

Shiro, Pidge, and Hunk smile brightly at him. “Merry Christmas, Lance.” Shiro says calmly. From the corner of his eye he could see Keith sipping on black coffee. Since they made it back from the space mall, their food situation had gotten a lot better. Hunk was able to find a lot of ingredients similar to those on Earth, including coffee beans. “Morning Keith! You look so gloomy, where’s your Christmas spirit?” Lance asks. “Christmas spirit? Yeah, I lost that one just after I lost my soul.” Keith says brining the mug up to his face.

“Come on Keith, lighten up!” Hunk says smiling. “I’m making coookiieees!” He says shaking he bowl of batter to cheer Keith up. “Mhm.” He sighs. “What’s your guys’ Christmas wish?” Shiro asks. “Ooh! Mines for more ingredients and cooking supplies. Maybe a spatula would be cool.” Hunk says gazing dreamily into the distance. “Definitely a new video game.” Pidge responds. “I’m with Pidge on that one.” Lance says. 

“I don’t know what Christmas is really, I can only try and see what it is from you guys telling me. I still don’t understand the tree or the presents or the decorations though.” Allura says frowning. “So maybe to truly understand Christmas.” She says cheering up. “I’ve always wanted a children’s toy. Growing up mother would only let me play with the broken wooden spoon, ah the good old days.” Coran says smiling. “That’s nice. I think I’d like a relaxing nap.” Shiro says closing his eyes and smiling. “How about you, Keith?” Lance asks. 

Everyone turns to him. Keith shrugs. “You have to want something!” Hunk cries out. “Yeah, I think I do..” Keith says smiling a little. The group look at each other, confused by Keith’s reaction. “I think we should all open our presents now.” Shiro says, knowingly smiling over at his brother. The team shouts in agreement and heads to the lounge, sitting in a circle around the tree. 

“Here Allura, this ones for you.” Coran says handing Allura a wrapped box. Everyone starts to dig through the boxes and paper finding great gifts inside. Everyone got each other something which was difficult for the team since they had no idea what Keith liked or wanted. The last box sat underneath the tree and Shiro leaned over to grab it. “Keith, this ones yours.” Shiro says handing he small box to Keith and grinning.

Keith carefully opens the package and smiles at what’s inside. He closes it quickly and leans over to hug Shiro who had gotten him the present in the first place. “What? What did you get him to hug you like that?” Lance asks. “Did you want a hug from me, Lance?” Keith asks with a devilish smirk. “What?! No! I- no.” Lance crosses his arms over his chest and hides his red face. The team pulled questioning looks towards Shiro who just smiled and shrugged.

The rest of the evening was filled with eggnog, laughing, gingerbread house contests (which Keith and Lance both miserably failed at trying to one up each other), Christmas music, and cookies. Finally it was time for bed. Shiro was peacefully napping on the couch, Pidge and Lance were looking at their new video games, Hunk was sorting his cooking supplies, Allura was reading a book about Christmas, Coran was playing with a toy firetruck, and Keith? Keith was happily admiring his friends.. his family. Yes, Keith had a family. 

“Well, goodnight. I had a really wonderful time today.” Allura says spinning around and skipping out the door. Coran smiles and runs around with his toy plane before leaving to go to bed. “Hunk, lets go play some driving games.” Pidge says. Hunk jumps up and they run out of the room leaving Keith, Lance, and a sleeping Shiro. “So Keith.. how was today?” Lance asks from the other side of the room. Keith was sitting in a bar stool drinking eggnog. “It was good, I Uh... I don’t remember when I felt so.. at home.” Keith said smiling.

Lance’s expression drops. Keith was smiling. And he felt at home! Lance smiles widely and walks over to Keith. “Yeah. I feel the same. I’m heading to bed, wanna walk with me?” Lance asks. Keith smiles and stands up, walking with Lance out of the lounge and down the hall, stopping at Keith’s room. “I uh... I wanted to give this to you in private. Uhm.. merry.. merry Christmas Lance.” Keith says holding out a small package. 

Lance raises an eyebrow. “You already got me a really cool video game though.” He says. Keith shakes his head. “I know but... here.” He says smiling. Lance grabs the package carefully and unwraps it. “You.. got me garlic knots?” Lance asks looking up with tears in his eyes. “Uh... Yeah. I just... remembered how you said... you missed garlic knots..Sorry, do you not like it?” Keith asks nervously chewing on his lip. “No, no I love it! Why wouldn’t I?” Lance asks smiling. “I.. you’re like.. crying.” Keith says awkwardly. “You... where did you find these?” Lance asks. Keith scrunches his nose. “I uh.. I asked Hunk to help me make them.” Keith says. “You made these for me?! Just because I said I missed them?” Lance asks. Keith nods and shrugs. “I.. yeah.” He says.

Lance lunges at Keith and hugs him tightly. It takes him a second to process it, but Keith soon wraps his arms back around Lance. “Thank you, Keith.” Lance pulls away slowly and smiles. “Did you get everything you wished for?” Keith asks. Lance nods. “Yeah, just about. How about you?” He asks. They were standing right outside Keith’s open door and Keith decided it was now or never. “Almost.” He whispers pulling the small box Shiro had given him out of his pocket. Lance raises and eyebrow. “Oh yeah? What didn’t you get?” He asks. Keith pulls the mistletoe out of the box and hangs it over his own head, blushing profusely.

Lance furrows his eyebrows and looks around. “I don’t think anyone you want to kiss is here, Keith.” Lance says. Keith gently reaches out, gingerly pulling Lance’s chin towards him and looking into his deep blue eyes with his own. “Really? Because uh, I think he’s right here.” Keith whispers, leaning in slightly. “I.. uh... you.. what?” Lance whispers back, leaning forward. “I love you, Lance.” Keith says quietly. “I love you too, Keith.” Lance closes the space between them, lips meeting in a warm, soft kiss that- let’s face it- was long overdue.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! I hope you enjoyed it, I know I did :)) Also, be sure to leave a comment telling me all the things I could do better... or ask for another chapter or something.. whatever works for you. Ok bye bye now, happy reading!


End file.
